Ultrawoman Diana (Orion Continuity)
A young Space Ranger Millenia after the series, Diana is the inheritor of the Legend Bracelet after Ultraman Orion disappeared at the conclusion of the Darkness War. Appearance Diana is a primarily blue Ultra with red under arms, sides and innder legs, feet and hands. She has a well built body, a Color Timer like HeartStone and a single normal crest with a beam lamp. The crest has a glowing line that may be an Ultra Line. On her stomach is a D like character. She had round eyes and ears. Fan Mashup In the merged Timeline, Diana no longer has red body markings but is blue and silver with red feet and hands. Her Diana mark is now gold and her Heart Stone is now amber like her father's Personality Fun loving and energetic, Diana can at times be called childish. She can be brash at times and eager to fight while being stubborn. Despite her tomboyish tendencies, she is a lover of all things cute and adorable and is not above using her feminine whiles to get what she wants. (Her father in the crossover jokes that she mastered the 'Ultra Puppy Eyes technique') Diana also hero worships Orion (before she knew he was her father) and sees him as her role model. She did not know who her father was because her mother would cry everytime she asked. History Born centuries after the events of the series, Diana is the child of Ultrawoman Luter. She is the inheritor of the Legend Bracelet that once belonged to her personal hero Ultraman Orion who saved the Land of Giants during the Darkness war, seemingly sacrificing himself. Trained by Tori and Gigas she was given the legendary item upon graduation from the academy by her mother. Upon gaining the device it shined telling her of an approaching darkness. Cross Over The princess of two worlds, Diana is the daughter of King Orion and Queen Lunaram, she grew up spoiled by her father and disciplined by her mother. She was gifted the Legend Brace to control her power, power so great she had to be removed from her mother's body before she was born. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *Height:54 meters *Weight: 26,000 tons *Age: 5,000 years old during her gaiden *Home World: Land of Giants *Running Speed: 500 kph *Jump Distance: 600 meters *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 *Flying Speed: Mach 4 (Casual), Mach 15 (Exertion) *Brawn: 150,000 (Normal), 350,000 (Unsealed power/ Crossover) *Relationships: **Ultraman Orion: Father **Ultrawoman Tori: Teacher/step grand-mother **Ultraman Gigas: Mentor **Ultrawoman Luter: Mother **Ultraman Talos: Younger Brother *Likes: Ultraman Orion (Is her own personal hero), Learning new techniques, anything sweet or cute. *Dislikes: Monsters and evil aliens, anything gross. Body Features *Eyes: She can see in the dark and vast distances. She can also see Infrared naturally and can analyse her opponent. *Heart Stone: Diana's Heart stone shines like a normal color timer, but still has the benefits of one. The swirl takes the form of a circle. *Ultra Armor: *Beam Lamp: *Arms: Like her father, she can charge her arms to deflect attacks *Diana Mark: A D like character on her stomach that is her first name in her native language. *Hidden Power (Crossover Only): Due to being the child of two very powerful Ultras and their unique bloodlines, Diana was born with an intense power within her that is kept in check by her Legend Bracelet but her unrestrained power rivals that of Tier Three Cosmics ( a rank in the Space Patrol), which means her beams could destroy/devastate entire planets. Armaments *Legend Bracelet: Inherited from her father, like Orion it serves to show she is a member of the Space Patrol. Unlike her Father she has to qualms against using its power. Modes Normal Mode *'Specium Ray': The rookie Diana only knows this basic technique *'Adorium Shot': A beam from her beam lamp. *'Exorium Shot': Diana's strongest attack, like her father's beam it takes a while to fire. Using her knowledge of Mana and the Lights, she gathers energy from all over the universe making it potentially the strongest beam in the Land of Giants. However due to the charge time, she is a sitting duck and thus rarely uses it. *'Diana Wave': A wave of light that dispels minus energy. *'Medical Powers': A beam from her color timer that heals beings. *'Combat Training': Diana was trained in combat by Ultraman Gigas and as such possesses greater fighting skills than most Ultras twice her age. She is a skilled grapple and hand-to-hand combatant. **'Ultra Multi Punch': A variety of powerful punching techniques **'Ultra Multi Kick': A variety of powerful kicking techniques **'Ultra Attack': A tackling maneuver, it also refers to a counter to tackle maneuvers **'Ultra Elbow': A powerful blow from her elbow. **'Ultra Knee': A powerful knee strike often to the middle of the chest. **'Diana Kick': An energized flying kick, can destroy a monster in one hit. *'Ultra Slicer': Diana can conjure a Halo Slash at will. *Psychic Arts **'Ultra Barrier': An form of barrier using her Ultra powers. Usually a circular shield. **'Diana Potion': Diana gathers a beam in her hands and fires a soft ray teleporting the target. **'Mass Protection': Diana uses mental will to protect her limbs as she blocks and deflects enemy attacks **'Diana Lightning': Like her mother she can draw energy from lightning and use it to attack. **'Ultra Will Power': Diana can use the Ultras' brand of telekinesis to block attacks and stagger/confuse enemies. Phoenix Mode: Diana's red marking turn white and her blue become red. *Phoenix Shot: An L shaped red beam *Phoenix Plumage: Diana summons wings of fire that give her increased speed and can be used as shield/weapons. **Phoenix Plumage Wave: Light Bullets fired from her beams. *Phoenix Shield: The same as Tori's *Phoenix Rise: A pulse of energy used to clear an area of minus energy. *Phoenix Full Bloom: Diana absorbs her fire wings into her color timer and fired a full body beam at her opponent. This forms strongest atttack. *Strength: In Phoenix form, Diana's strength is increased. *Phoenix Strike: Diana covers her limbs in fiery energy to increase attack damage. Fairy Form: Diana's blue markings turn silver and her red markings become blue. *Fairy Plumage: Diana summons wings of energy shaped like butterfly wings, the speed increase is greater than in Phoenix form but there are no offensive or defensive uses. *Fairy Sphere: Diana gather a sphere of energy around her fists and shots it. *Fairy Blade: Diana conjured a blade of energy from her fist. *Fairy Wave: A soft ray of light that dispels evil energy and pacifies others. *Fairy Notion: A ray of light from her hands that stops attacks/beings in their tracks. Anything that can control phase cannot be stopped by this. *Fairy Barrier: Resembles a pool of water, any attack shot at it is held and fired back, or can be condensed into a sphere with the shield and thrown. *Fairy Ring: A ring of energy that captures the enemy. *Ultra Impulse: A powerful strike whose power comes from acceleration rather than strength. Trivia *Diana shares her name with Orion's past love, she was named by her mother who knew of Orion's past at that point in time. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Orion Continuity